Secrets of a broken girl
by ikrationz
Summary: Gabriella is know as a freak in East high. But what happens when working in a English literature project with Troy Bolton is not what she expects. Will he learn the truth about Gabriella or will she suffer alone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets of a broken girl

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from High School Musical or Disney.

Author's Note:Hey guys. I have just started fan fiction so if I make anything mistakes please let me know. I'm kind of excited to start writing as it is my favourite thing to do. Most of the storylines I write about will play a significant part of my life and experiences which I have been through. This is just a story which has been going through my mind for the past couple of months and I hope you guys enjoy it. This story will be mainly put in Gabriella perspective but I will try to include others.

East High is just another school which was full of cliques. I hated being labelled as the geek, no wait scratch that I'm also known as the freaky math girl. My mother promised me that this time would be different but I should have known she would be lying. Yes my mother has made me move at least 7 times in the past 10 years. Right now I'm in my senior year.

My name is Gabriella Montez and I would like to think I have friends well besides Taylor who is my best friend but I hope to have confidence and reveal my true self not those who label me and constantly think I'm a freak. Don't they understand that I have feelings too. My story is well complicated and I am completely broken inside. I always think is there is someone out there that can save me from this pain.

As I am walking past the empty gloomy halls I accidentally bump into someone who is very strong built, damn me for not looking out. As I bend down to retrieve my books from the floor I gaze at the boy opposite me who is helping me. OMG it is Troy Bolton. Did I mention he is my crush ever since I have started here."Hey Gab" He said. Of course I am oh god he is smiling at me; no other boy has done that before. "Hey" I replied smiling weakly. Oh god I can feel my self getting hot which meant one thing I was blushing.

"Thank you by the way, I am really sorry for that I didn't mean to…well you see I wasn't…" He cut me off by laughing and said "Its fine Brie and I hope to see you in homeroom". I smiled as he waved good bye to me. I can't believe me he actually spoke to me. The most popular guy and the captain of the basketball team actually talked to me. Suddenly the bell rang and which meant the warning bell and I made my way to homeroom.

As I went inside the homeroom I was met by Miss Darbus by giving a lecture on cell phones. Seriously that woman does not stop at all, ever since the start I started the school year she kept talking about cell phones and drama. I actually don't mind drama. I love singing; well I like to think I can. Troy looked at me and smiled as I waved to him. I sat down beside Taylor who said "what was that about, he is a jock, a dumb jock he is probably using you girl". Honestly not everyone is the same; I like Taylor as she is in with me in my honours class and the scholastic decathlon team however she can be very harsh at times and prejudiced.

"Taylor just drop it please, he just smiled at me probably to be polite or friendly besides he is with Sharpay anyways" I said practically hurt. Why would he want someone like me I know that he would not go for anyone like me? But I swear sometimes in the corner of my eye I can see him staring at me. He always had a soft spot for me when I arrived he made the bullying stop so there were no making rude comments. My story is well… complicated for starters and not even Taylor knows it.

"Gabriella…Gabriella" Taylor shouted practically in my ear as I jumped. "What the heck Tay" I replied. "Geez you're the one who is not listening to me I asked you at least 3 times if you are definitely coming to the scholastic decathlon meeting after school". "Sorry I must have been day dreaming again, don't worry I will be their" I smiled at her. The bell rang again which signalled the end of homeroom as I made my way out of the classroom to go to English Literature. Did I forget to mention that he is in my class? I enter the class and I can see Miss Davis smiling at me as she points to a seat next to Troy Bolton. Oh god shoot what shall I do? "Gabriella I hope you don't mind switching seats, as you can see the seating arrangements have been changed and you are seated next to Troy is that a problem?". "Nope, not at all" I smile to her.

"Hey fancy meeting you here" I said. Dammit really Gabriella you could not think of anything better to say, how embarrassing. To my surprise he smirked and said "hey, I'm actually looking forward to sitting next to you hopefully I can learn more about you" he replied. I nodded my head and looked at the front as the lesson started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: Thanks guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me that people are interested in this story. I will probably update once or maybe twice a week depending on my schedule. This chapter is dedicated to pumpkinking5 to be the first one to review so thank you. Hope you guys keep reviewing and feel free to criticize so it will help me improve. Anyways moving on here is the next chapter :) by the way check out one direction cover version of teenage dirtbag by wheatus. I still love the original but I can't help love the cover too ;)

'When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, start to show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile.'

**Troy's point of view**

"As you all may know that this literature project is required to work in pairs, hence the reason for the seating arrangements. This assignment is worth 40% of your grade so it is definitely important". If any of you cannot be bothered then you should leave immediately and you will fail". "Any questions". I raised my hand "Yes Mr Bolton" Mrs Davis said. "What is the assignment about?" I asked.

"Well you all will be studying Shakespeare and find research about him. Also you will be presenting a presentation about him and his famous wok plays such as Romeo and Juliet, or Macbeth. I will give out a hand out to everyone about the information and what of questions are expected to be answered. I will also expect pictures and maybe create your own model of the globe theatre. Any other questions… no well get to it, oh before I forget you have exactly 5 weeks to complete it" she said.

Yes I cannot wait, working with Gabriella, I am so happy not only she is he smartest but one of the beautiful person I have ever met. "So what do you want to work on first?" I asked. "Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the library and find books on Shakespeare and then create a presentation" she said. Oh those luscious lips damn me for being with Sharpay I don't even like her she is so clingy and very bitchy especially when she talks about my Gabriella like that; I blame Chad because of his idiotic plan of the status even though he is my best friend.

"Hmm yeah that would be great and also if you want to make a design of the global theatre, maybe work on the project at my place I can finally introduce you to my parents, you should know I am particular good at art" I relied cockily and flashed my famous Bolton smile. Aww she is so cute when she blushes, you're doing good so far. What do I do to get her to be mine? "Yeah sure, do you have any other secret talents that you hide?" she replied being sarcastic as usual. "Oh why don't you come over and find out for yourself, you know all the girls comment on my eyes, do you think I have pretty eyes Miss Montez" as I winked at her. "I err… maybe umm…" she stammered. I took a strand of her beautiful brown curly lock and tucked it behind her ear.

"Tell me baby what do you think honey? Your gorgeous, I can't wait to start studying and back to the question do you think I have pretty eyes? They say it reflect my skintone" I asked her as her cheeks began to become very flustered. "Yes, yes you do have pretty blue eyes" she replied. "Now we have established that you are cocky and have a big ego let's focus back to the project, I was thinking Romeo and Juliet" she said.

"Whatever you want baby, whatever you want" I said. "Ok then" she answered. "You know Romeo and Juliet is one of the greatest love stories there is, Can I be your Romeo?" "Aren't you Sharpay's Romeo, you know your girlfriend?" she asked. "I don't know no more, she is clingy besides I have had feelings for someone else for quite some time". The bell rang which signalled the end of class. "Here is my address, number and email "I gave the paper to her. "Ok then I will see you around half 5, see you later Troy as she waved at me. "Bye sweetheart" I replied as I flashed my real smile to her.

As I was walking, I kept thinking about her like I haven't met anyone like her, she is just unique and natural not fake. I need to break up with Sharpay. I think I am officially in love with Gabriella. I cannot wait for her to come to my house tonight, I haven't even introduced Sharpay to my parents, in fact she has not been to my house in our 3 months relationship. Speaking of Sharpay her she comes, I cringed inside as if I was going to puke just by looking at her, and she looks so fake and plastic. "Troysie darling I heard that you were all cozy with that ugly freak Gabzilla or whatever her name is". I swear to go I am going to punch her in the face if she talks about my Brie like that. "It's Gabriella actually and what is it to do with you, you cannot control me so get lost". Oh and now Chad is coming great.

"Dud we have a preposition for you man, we all dare you to pretend to be interested in Gabriella, IO heard she was a virgin dud, all you have to do is get into her pants and pretend to date her, at the end of senior year dump her and voila you will get 300 bucks from us", he said. What I can't do that to her I kept thinking no I would not. "Sharpay you wouldn't mind right"? Chad asked her. "Nope not at all she deserves all the misery she can get". Here they all were pressurising m to go along with the dare. "Dude if you're too much of a coward to do it then forget, but remember your status and the team". "Fine I give in I will do it" I smirked. They walked away and I just remember on what I agreed on. Shit. What do I do now?

Review please, and just to clarify Troy is in love with Gabriella and now because he was pressurised into a dare he is going to go along with it although he does regret it. What do you guys think of the storyline so far? Does it need improvement and furthermore into the chapters you will learn about Gabriella secrets and there was a reason she agreed to going to Troy's house and not her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**: Hey guys thanks for following and reviewing this story it means a lot :) Has anyone recently watched the new season of pretty little liars? I recommend you watch it, it's awesome ;) Oh and check out the song called 'more of you' by Mozella. Here is chapter 3 guys hope you enjoy it :)

"I don't regret the things I've done; I regret the things I didn't do when I had the chance."

Gabriella's point of view

After lunch with Taylor, it was a free period so I decided to go to the rooftop to think things through especially the certain event which happened today in Literature with Troy. Did he mean it what he said? I hope he meant me. Why was he calling me babe? I do hope he breaks off with Sharpay soon. I started to make my way up the stairs and to my surprise I found Troy there sitting on the bench.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here by yourself?" I asked him. "Hey gorgeous, I was just thinking about things and the team I couldn't stay with them, I feel like I don't belong in their world, I just want to be me is that so bad?" I went to sit down next to him and tried to comfort him. "Hey, listen to me you can be whoever you want, don't let them rule your life, it's your and not theirs Troy. If they were truly your friend they would respect your wishes."

"Gabriella, I made a massive mistake, I made a deal with Chad and it's… it's… god you are going to hate me". What does that mean, I was getting really worried, and it's not like him to open up to anyone. It feels like he is having a breakdown. "Don't worry you can tell me, take your time I'm here for you" I told him soothingly. He did not reply at all, he just sat there next to me with his head on my lap whilst I was running my hands through is hair to calm him down.

After 5 minutes of waiting he lifted his head up and gazed at me. "Oh great you must think I'm a weirdo" Troy said. "Not really actually I think the complete opposite to be honest, people need to show their true emotions once in a while and not keep everything bottled in" I said. He looked at me and touched my face in a loving manner. "Honey you're going to hate me, oh god I have ruined this". "Troy please listen to me I can never hate you ok, there are a lot of things going on in my situation and I need someone to hold me so please what I have been through can nothing be compared to what you are going to say to me" I said.

"Ok then here it goes, but don't blame me, it was pressure and I want to say I love you. I am going to break up with Sharpay because I am I'm hopelessly in love with you babe. Sharpay is just clingy Brie and I have never really liked her it was Chad and he kept telling me to be with her at the start of senior year she was all right but then I realised she didn't care about me just my position here in high school..." "Sorry to interrupt but you called me Brie and before you ask, no I don't have a problem with that and you love me, really I'm just surprised because I kind of love you too" I told him.

A smile broke on his face and we both hugged as if there was just me and him in the world. He kissed my forehead and then all over my face whilst whispering I love you and I said it back. All of a sudden he gently pushed me away from him and stood up as he kept pacing in front of me. "Sorry to break the mood but there is something else which I totally regret doing, the thing is Brie I don't even think Chad is my real friend no more he cares more about popularity than me. If I was in a room full of people I would still feel lonely, and I can't shake off that feeling everything is so fake around me".

"Troy if you feel like that then they are not your real friends, after high school ends, all this popularity and the stupid cliques do not work in the real world, they are not worth it Troy. I get it it's like with Taylor she is only friends with me because I am clever you know she makes me feel like I don't belong. Is that how a friend is supposed to act like that or make you feel like that? No not really I'm really surprised at you for telling me that you love me. You make me feel like I belong in this world".

" I'm always here for you and don't forget that, the problem is that Chad he... baby he made a bet saying that he would give me 500 dollars for me to go out with you and umm to sleep with you. Sweetheart, please don't look at me like that". He took my tears away, and I pushed him away from me. "Why did you agree with him, is this all a lie to you a sick game oh who will get into Gabriella's pants first" I shouted. "Baby, baby listen I told them I didn't want to so after lunch I am going to Chad and I am taking the bet off, who cares about the stupid status shit I will give up basketball for you, I would die for you.

"I'm going to dump Sharpay I can't stand her and well the real reason is that Gabriella," he went down on one knee. I calmed down and looked at him. I found him on one knee in front of me.

"Brie, Brie". He caught my attention as I smiled to let him know that I was listening. He took my hand and declared "Baby, I have been in love with you ever since you started here, there was something remarkable about you, and you are really beautiful inside and out. You are the most selfless person I have ever met; even though Taylor refers to me as "lunkhead" you didn't judge me when you started here at East High. You have an angel of a voice and yes I have heard you sing, so what I would like to say Brie would like to be my girlfriend?"

Huh no way he can't be asking me I'm not worthy of any love oh god. Troy Bolton has just asked me to be his girlfriend. He looked confused as he stood up. "Brie, babe I need an answer". I looked at him as I suddenly realised I was going to crush him "Oh I'm so sorry Troy, I don't think I can be your girlfriend," The smile on his face vanished. "It's not your fault it's me" I told him. "What do you mean"? "Why would you want to ask someone like me? If I tell you everything about me you would not want to touch me and my secrets troy, I am broken inside and there is nothing or no one that anyone can do to fix me" I told him and I stared at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Look at me baby look at me." He demanded. I looked at him as he cupped my face. "We will get through this together I would love all of your sides the good the bad the secrets and I am hoping to break up your walls" he told me. I tried to think about it and maybe just maybe I am supposed to have some happiness in my life but I don't want to hurt him. I gave in as I looked at his puppy look face and I decided that I should because I love him too and it felt right "Yes ok I will be your girlfriend" he smiled and I stood up and went to hug him. A huge grin on his face was still there on his after we pulled away.

"I am so happy baby so happy Gabriella, you have made my day maybe we can both can help each other, I will get you through this, I will do whatever it takes just to help you". He reached something into his pocket and took out a T shaped necklace which had red diamonds on it. "Here is my promise to always love you". I was going to cry as I looked at the necklace in front of me. "It's beautiful Troy, help me put it on". I turned around as he pulled my hair softly to the side and put the necklace on me and he started to make a trail of kisses down my neck. After a couple of seconds he put my hair the way it was originally and I turned back around.

There was a real smile on Troy Bolton's face and we both leaned in. As we did we kissed softly and it felt magical. As we pulled apart he had a goofy smile on his face. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing it's just I didn't realise how much you are blushing so bad right now". I thwacked him on his arm and folded my arms. I looked at his face to realise he had a smirk on his face. Uh oh I thought. "That's it you are going to get it" he told me. I ran and he chased after me until he finally got me. He picked me up threw me over his shoulder as I squealed.

"Troy put me down right now" I shouted. "As you wish my dear" and laughed. He put me down on the bench and got on top of me."Uh oh" I whispered. "Brie, Brie what are we going to do with you"? "Umm maybe get off me" I answered cheekily. He laughed and started tickling me. "Troy, Troy stop it please stop" I begged. After a few seconds he said whilst torturing me "Admit that Troy Bolton is the hottest sexiest guy you have ever met and I will let you go". "I don't want to lie" and he laughed.

He continued to tickle me and for what it seemed to be an eternity I finally gave "Ok, geez Troy Bolton is the hottest, sexiest guy I have ever met". "See not that wasn't so hard right?" he smiled "Yeah, yeah whatever" I said. The bell suddenly rang and he got off me and reached got our bags. "Shit let's get out of here" he said and took my hand as we made our way down the stairs. As the gentleman he is he opened the door for me. He is so cute awe. "See you after school at my house and don't worry I am going to break up with her, oh and also the bet as well". I smiled and kissed his cheek and he gave me a peck on the lips. He waved goodbye and we both went our separate ways.

I skipped along the corridors happily and I finally realised I am Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Maybe I do deserve some happiness for once. The bell rang again which signalled the warning bell. I met Taylor "Hi" I told her. "Hey where did you go?" "Oh I was in the library". "All right we best hurry up for maths or else we will get detention for arriving late". I laughed and we both went inside the classroom and waited for the lesson to start.

That must have been the longest chapter I have written so far :) Hope you guys enjoyed it and here are some spoilers for the next chapter, you will see Troy break up with Sharpay (finally) ;) and the bet as well. I will be looking into Troy's point of view more in the next chapter. The story is going to start off slow and then later after a couple of chapters you will see more of Gabriella's life and her past one by one. Review please :)


End file.
